


Blue

by consulting_hunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_hunter/pseuds/consulting_hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwsza opublikowana praca, nie zjedzcie mnie, plz :v</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Dean otworzył lodówkę w poszukiwaniu czegoś na ząb. Właśnie wrócił z polowania na ghule i był przeraźliwie głodny, ale jak zwykle w lodówce ukrywało się tylko piwo i jakieś królicze żarcie Sama. Zniesmaczony sięgnął po piwo i po krótkim namyśle także marchewkę.  
Usiadł na krześle przeglądając newsy na telefonie. Nie było nic podejrzanego, więc na razie zapowiadał się krótki urlop. Chwilę później zaczął nucić pod nosem piosenkę, która nie dawała mu spokoju od dłuższego czasu:  
\- "Listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen to..."  
Korzystając z okazji, że Sama nie było w pobliżu zaczął tańczyć, wszedł na krzesło i zaśpiewał na cały głos:  
-"I'm blue, da bee dee da be die,  
if I'm green I will die  
I would beat off a guy,  
I would bleed I would die,  
I believe I would die,  
In Aberdeen I will die,  
I'm in need of a guy".  
Zakończył mały koncert zeskakując z krzesła lądując z jednym kolanem na ziemi i pochyloną głową. Trwał w tej pozycji , łapiąc oddech.  
Nagle podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał w ciche, niepewne śpiewanie Casa za plecami:  
\- "Listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a purgatory...."- ostatnie słowa zaśpiewał już niemal tak głośno i pewnie jak Dean, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
Anioł rzucił się do ucieczki krzycząc jak mała dziewczynka, gdy łowca rzucił się na niego. Udało mu się dobiec aż do biblioteki, gdzie potknął się o ostatni schodek i upadł. Zdążył przewrócić się na plecy, i Dean usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i zaczął go łaskotać.  
\- Cas! Spiorę cię na kwaśne jabłko!- anioł chciał coś powiedzieć, ale dziki rechot, który mimowolnie wyrywał mu się z gardła na to nie pozwalał.- A później cię zjem!-wrzeszczał Dean.  
Nie usłyszeli Sama, gdy ten wszedł do pokoju. Zobaczył Deana i Casa tarzających się po podłodze, i wiedział, co robić. Wycofał się, wyjął telefon i zaczął nagrywać mężczyzn tak pogrążonych w... właściwie to nie wiedział czym, ale miał przeczucie, że to dopiero początek, tego, co za chwilę nastąpi.  
Dean bezlitośnie łaskotał Casa praktycznie wszędzie. Histeryczny śmiech i próby wyrwania się sprawiły, że zwolnił, a chwilę później całkowicie przestał.  
Teraz Cas, podniósł się na rękach, i siedział z łowcą na kolanach. Uśmiechali się delikatnie, stykając się czołami. Sam zrobił zoom, aby lepiej udokumentować to, co tu się działo. Mimowolnie wstrzymał oddech, gdy usta mężczyzn zetknęły się. Patrzył jak zahipnotyzowany przez kilka chwil na ten niesamowity pocałunek. Ich ręce błądziły po ciele partnera, i niewiele brakowało, aby zaczęli się tu pieprzyć. Z jednej strony mogliby to robić gdzie indziej, ale z drugiej już zbyt długo zwlekali, i chyba tylko Sam widział, że między nimi już dawno pojawiła się chemia.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go okropny i głośny głos, który twierdził, że" brak miejsca na karcie pamięci". Sam instynktownie wetknął telefon między kolana, aby możliwie jak najbardziej zredukować głośność, ale było już za późno.  
Cas i Dean oderwali się od siebie i z przerażeniem spojrzeli w miejsce, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Zobaczyli Sama z purpurową twarzą i telefonem między kolanami. Trwali tak kilka sekund. Pierwszy obudził się Dean, który równie purpurowy jak Sam gwałtownie wstał z kolan Casa.  
-Sammy!- zaczął go gonić tak samo, jak gonił wcześniej anioła- Zatłukę cię!

**Author's Note:**

> Eiffel 65- Blue 


End file.
